fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
An Army of Many
An Army of Many was created by YueHatake 19:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake and YueHatake 18:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57,please dont edit without permission. Chapter 1 Jon Black walked slowly to his house. Today was the worst, and he wanted to relax. Wiping his brow, he noticed a growing shadow. Looking up, he saw a grotesque creature fly closer and grab him. Shrieking, Jon realized the creature was a dragon. It had a smooth neck and head that was the color of blood, and a spiky tail. It had a spike protruding out of its head and he noticed it had began to ascend higher and higher. When he felt all the air leave his lungs, the dragon folded its wings and dropped to the earth at an alarming speed. He saw with horror the ground open and swallow the pair, and the dragon finally opened its wings. He saw golden cities, lush fields...Nothing like the scientists said was in the mantle. The dragon began to descend, and landed in a golden cave. He staggered up, and heard a musical chime in his ear. "Don't fret, child. I am Malay, and you are my Chosen One." Jon realized it was the dragon's voice."The Diviner has been waiting for your appearance. I must say, how old are you child? I am 132 years old, though I am young." "I-I'm 18...Why am I here??" "You are here because, like my brothers and sisters, we need riders and you are mine. Now, Jon, follow me.." The voice whispered, and the dragon led him into a golden temple. They walked up the steps, and Malay lowered her head, and motioned for Jon to do it as well. An old dragon, with golden scales, whiskers, and ripped wings, and an old man,with a long beard and gray eyes, approached them. "Is this your Rider, Malay?" The old man said softly, so low that Jon didn't hear. "Yes MiLord. He is young, but with training, i believe he will succeed." Her blue eyes watched the dragon, who spoke. "Well, boy. I expect nothing less of you. Malay, take him to the arena." He had a whispery voice, so smooth and so low. Chapter 2 After Jon was armored, a young woman his age placed a saddle on Malay. "I am very pleased to meet someone my own age,"She said sweetly,"I will be rooting for you." The girl walked away and Malay shrugged, getting used to the saddle on her shoulders. "At least she got MY saddle right," Malay cackled, and gestured for Jon to mount. Stiffly, Jon placed himself on the saddle, unfamiliar with its gadgets. Malay easily suantered out of the room, her Rider still trying to sit comfortably. As they entered the arena, Jon noticed large dragons fly above them. "They were riderless, never listening to reason. They were traitors, they murdered the dragonlets. Their punishment was to die at the hands of new Riders." Malay's sweet voice said the dark words. Jon shivered, but he heard the Diviner demand them to begin. Malay stretched her wings, and took off. A brown dragon zoomed at Malay when she was at 100 feet. Unprepared, Malay tumbled down, trying to right herself as Jon fell off. He screamed as a bluish dragon cuaght him on its back. The dragon felt his small body on its back and tried to fling him off. As he was about to slip and fall, Malay's sweet voice sounded. "HOLD ON JON!!" She cried and raised her metal peircing talons into the dragon's vulnerable eyes. It shrieked and fell, blinded and dying. Malay easily swooped in and cuaght Jon's falling body. "You alright?" She asked, trying to look at her Rider. "Y-Yeah I'm alright!" Jon whispered shakily, and screamed,"Watch Out!" The brown dragon from earlier attacked again, this time stractching Malay's belly. The two tumbled down, and with her strength dwindling, Malay spew fire and was able to kill her enemy. "Stop!" A single word was uttered from the Diviner. Stronger Dragon Riders lassoed the evil dragons and placed them in the stables. The Diviner's dragon softly came to Malay, whos blood spilled on the ground. He stretched his neck, and licked the wound. Miraculously, the bloody wounds healed, leaving a distant pink scar. Chapter 3 As the night came to, Jon lay in his bunk, thinking how he had failed Malay. She had almost lost her life becuase of his recklessness. He felt determined to protect her the next time. A soft knock on his door drew his attenition. The girl from earlier slipped inside, not looking at Jon. "So whats your name?" "Jon...Jon Black" "Mines Amy Ryder. Nice to meet a Rider my age! Hahah! Do you know your dragon? Malay? She's a beauty. But too bad you almost got her killed." She said slyly, smiling a wicked smile. "If you want to be better, you should ride her right now, and get used to her actions." Jon thought and said,"Would that be a good idea??" Amy's wicked ambitions said,"Absoulutely. I'm pretty sure The Diviner wouldn't mind AT ALL!" Convinced, Jon left his room and ran to the stables, and quietly woke Malay up. "What is it? I was sleeping!" Jon quickly told Malay, and Malay's eyes grew cold. "Never listen to Amy Ryder. She was a witch's daughter, and no one trusts her. She is evil, she's trying to see you dead! Your deceased Father was here, and her mother wanted him. He turned her down and the vain woman slayed him. Now her daughter is trying to do the same. Be warned Young One!" Chapter 4 "Well I'm your Rider, and you WILL do as I say!" Jon said pouting. He lifted the heavy saddle, and dropped it on Malay's shoulders. She easily shurgged it off, chuckling a throaty grin. "Silly child. I may be young, but you are merely 18, the age of a dragonlet. You will perish, crying like a baby you are." She curled back into a circle, and ignored Jon's pokes and prods. Jon angrily kicked her back, but it backfired. The dragon's green scales were hard as the diamond in a mine. Crying in pain, he left the stall and continued. He looked in one stall, and saw a mother dragon, her dragonlets curled up for warmth. Her eyes were like ice as they met Jon's. She growled lowly, and suddenly lunged. Falling back, Jon crashed into the back of another human-Amy. Amy smiled and said,"Is Malay being uncooperative? Maybe you should ride MY dragon." Amy grabbed his arm and led him to the last stall, where a monstrous black dragon stood, asleep. He growled at Jon, and his hazel eyes glared into the soul of Jon. "Uh, Amy? Your dragon isn't very friendly." Jon stammered, the dragon growling even louder. "Aw shucks he's a sweetheart!" She hugged the dragon's muzzle, whos eyes never softened. Little did Jon know, this dragon was not Amy's. Amy's dragon had been slain by a cousin of Jon. The dragon she hugged had been under spells to appear like hers. Chapter 5 The youth turned away from the monstrous beast and saw a painting. He walked up to it, and saw Pegasi and Dragons, brutally killing one other. "Why are there winged horses??" He asked, looking intently at the picture. "Pegasi and their Riders are mortal enemies of the Dragons and their own Riders. Every foolish human living on Beginning Earth are fooled by it's graceful appearance, while the Dragons were slain until they escaped the Middle Earth. The Pegasi reside in the Heavens, where they foolishly believe their home.." "Those winged horses?? Are you serious?? Pegasus were known as gentle loving creatures!" Jon exclaimed. "Yes, your Father, and--your Mother,"She spat"Knew about those beasts." Chapter 6 Jon left the stables, angry at Amy and Malay. He looked up at the moonless sky, and sighed. A silver glimmer cuaght his attention. Looking closer, it seemed like a hooded figure with a white blad was descending towards him. He slowly took a step back, very confused. The figure landed in front of him, and Jon looked at the blade. It looked like a giant Key. "H'Hi, I'm Jon B-Black. Who are you?" The figure did not look at him, yet he spoke as if in the most sacred place. "I am Baron Airheart." Baron slowly walked past him, into the stables, saying"Someone told me to come to this place, and I understand I must have a dragon!" Jon quickly kept up with him,"A dragon? Are you sure? I mean, who sent you?" Baron looked at him and said,"I don't know who actually sent for me. I heard a musical chime and a voice whispered, 'Go to Middle Earth.'. Thats why I'm here." A clicking noise cuaght their attention. A magnificent,purewhite, golden eyed dragon approached them. "Baron Airheart, I am Loden. You are my Rider. I am sorry that I could not get you myself, but my wife and I were tending to our dragonlets. Come." His musical voice sang,﻿ Chapter 7 Barons keyblade glowed,signaling that this dragon is connected to him "wanna practice in the arena"Jon asked,"sure" baron said as he removed his hood,he had spiky black hair,"are you ok with that loden?"baron asked "yes baron let's do it"loden replied as baron got on him,hey went to the arena were Jon put his armor on,Malay and Loden flew at each other,their claws struck each other at the same time,Loden unleashed his icy breath,Malay countered with her fire breath,they flew in the air,Malay bit Loden and threw him to the ground,"I got you buddy"baron shouted as he fell underneath him,before they fell,barons keyblade started glowing and a bright light enveloped his body,he had armor and energy swords on his back,he caught Loden and carefully let him down,Seraph mode baron touched Loden,a bright light enveloped him,and loden was healed,baron went back in normal mode,"that wouldn't be fair to go seraph mode on you"baron teased,"this guy is incredible"Jon thought in amazement. Chapter 8 Jon's own sword shone, but was not as powerful as Baron's. Before they could continue, the Diviner, with his dragon, entered the arena. His dragon's scales glowed, and the Diviner quietly said, "And who may this be?" "I am Baron Airheart." "How old are you?" "22 years old sir." The dragon's too low voice said,"Loden, is he your Rider?" Loden nodded, and they entered the stables. His wife, the one who lunged at him earlier, watched his Rider and the others closely. She didnot trust them. The wife covered her children with her tail, and purred to Loden."Why did you bring strangers to see our children? They are too young." She growled angrily at them. Loden smiled and led them away. "I am sorry, Loden.Baron.Jon.Malay. An inside source has told me that the Pegasi are creating a massive army. They want...Well I am not sure what it is they want.." The Divner said softly. Chapter 8 Malay quietly said,"What does our King wish us to do? Fight? Or flight?" Jon, confused, said "The Divnier's not the King?" "No..He is our priest."Loden said gently,"Our King is Abeli De Ciwin." Baron was deep in thought. The Pegasi were enemies? But they are gentle creatures, not monsters! But the dragons were kinder, accepting defeat and leaving Beginning Earth to live in Middle Earth. "I guess you must start training an army. Now,before they come!" The dragon Riders took flight, sparring and practicing their abilities. "I don't like this,"Malay said as they hovered'"Why would they attack in a moment of peace?" She descended and continued to spar. The King, however, had a spy in his throne room, listening in the War conversations...﻿ Category:YueHatake Category:Fiction